Roleplay:Forum/Bach and Minx RP
Category:ArteminxCategory:BachLynn23 Hey, litte train... (Idk about the title, I just loved that scene in HP and anfjknkimcdcn) idk who we're rp'ing still lol Jayson he walks towards the forest pond and finds a fallen log that has relatively no snow on it to sit on, ignoring the cold he sighs and pulls out his journal, shivering a bit but not caring Tacey: '''walks up behind Jayson and clears her throat hey, want company? 'Jayson: '''oh hey tace, sure, why not ''he suddenly realises how cold it is where he's sitting and reads/writes a better and warmer bench for them to sit on, that could easily sit 5 people, he gets up off his log and sits on the bench instead and motions for Tacey to join ''Tacey: she smiles weakly and sits down on the end'' how's things with Cass? still no cure? '''Jayson: ''he shakes his head, his eyes red and bloodshot from loss of sleep'' nope.... Tacey: '''I'm so sorry '''Ella: ''Watches them from afar, kinda wanting to approach, but at the same time thinks she shouldn't since she can't really empathise as she wasn't as close to Cassandra as Jayson was. Ever since breaking up with Harry, she hasn't really been all that trustful of guys, so she continues watching them, until she figures she has nothing better to do and wants to comfort him. She sits behind him, awkwardly Er, hey, sorry about Cassandra. ''She looks outwards beyond the pond, sighing hesitantly '' 'Jayson' looks over at Ella'' oh hey Ella, uhh thanks realising Ella hadn't met Tacey yet he jumps in oh sorry, Ella this is my half sister Tacey, Tacey this is Cass's friend Ella Tacey: ''smiles and nods at Ella'' hi nice to meet you'' she rummages in her messenger bag she has slung over her shoulder and as she pulls out a pack of gum, a picture flutters to the snowy ground by Ella's feet, the picture looks as if it was crumpled a few times and straigtened back out, it shows Tacey in the image with another guy with tan skin, tall, dark hair, with his arm around Tacey, she doesn't notice the photo fall and instead offers a stick of peppermint gum to Jayson and Ella'' ''Jayson he smiles and takes a piece, sticking the wrapper in his front pants pocke so he doesn't litter and starts chewing on it'' Ella: She smiles at Ella in thanks and appreciation Than- She's interrupted by the sight of the photo, dusted lightly with white flakes of snow. She bends down, her scarf cascading quickly down her neck, its bright, crimson colour giving off a strong contrast against the dry, frigid white scenery ''Hm. ''She admires the photo for a few seconds, not being able, but to recollect painful memories of her time with Harry. She lets out an exasperated sign, and rests her head on her own hand. When she recognises Tacey in the picture, she half turns to spy Tacey in the corner of her sight, comparing their appearances. ''You look really pretty, Tacey. Is that your boyfriend? '''Tacey: 'when tacey realises what's in Ella's hand her eyes glaze over a bit and she looks down ummm ex actually, we....we broke up.....'' she doesn't say anymore nor does she reach for the picture, she'd been wanting to throw it away for a week or two, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it'' ''Jayson recognising the hurt in tacey's eyes he moves so he's closer to her and puts his arm around her'' he doesn't deserve you, after all you went through to break up with you that easily, the guy's a duche bag Ella: She turns slightly, facing Tacey. ''Are you gonna want this back, or...? '''Tacey: 'shakes her head would you mind umm disposing of it for me? I just....haven't been able to bring myself to do it..... Ella: No problem Shrugs, and tosses it into the air, the wind carrying it gently, then drops it into the half frozen pond. '' 'Tacey' she looks back over at Ella and smiles weakly'' thanks.... Ella: It's nothing, really. She turns to Jayson ''Er, how're you holding up? '''Jayson' shrugs as good as can be expected, they still haven't figured out a cure for her uh....condition Ella: She frowns ''Did you hear about the woman? '''Jayson: 'shakes his head woman? no what about a woman? Ella: Not sure if she should tell him, she changes the subject ''You're not cold? '''Jayson:shrugs'' hadn't noticed, but wait, what woman, what are you talking about,what's happened? '''Ella: She blinks blankly, wondering why he still didn't know '' 'Jayson' stares at her with a look that screams he's getting impatient'' look just tell me, I'd rather hear it from you than someone else anyway Ella: She opens her mouth reluctantly, then catches herself before telling him ''Really? Are you sure you haven't heard '''Jayson' nope, not a peep, but I've been, kinda.... Tacey she interrupts him he's been sulking and brooding off on his own all the time Ella: Ah, well, I guess I'll rip it off like a bandage. Some time after Cassandra turned into a wolf, she ventured out into the woods, eventually crossing the path to the town; she decided to follow the path, then came across a woman in a red jogging suit. Cassandra killed her. Jayson: ''sighs and shakes his head'' I was afraid that might happen, I wonder......I wonder how much of i she'l remember if we manage to get her turned back Ella: Probably, not much, though I wonder what the purpose of turning her into a wolf. I don't think she's done anything to anger anyone, though i could be wrong Jayson it seems rather random, I checked around, some other odd things going on, and the people effect have no connection, I mean I don't think Cass even knew the Hermes kid Cora that was put into some deep sleep Ella: Her eyes bug open ''There's other things going on? '''Jayson' yea at least a few I heard about, all odd fairy tail themed shit Ella: I would have someone in mind, but things are still really foreign to me around here, so I'm stumped Cedric: ''drops down from a tree above'' hey, talking about all the weird shit going on around here? I heard there were like 6 people inflicted by some random fairy tell curse in the last few eays Ella: Taken aback by his sudden drop, she speaks in a rather hurried tone ''Really? What else happened? Were the victims all related in some way? '''Cedric: ' oh yea there's like 6 victims now .< that I'm too lazy to go read about>, there was a note left with all of them with fairy tale stuff Ella: Hmph, I bet it was a Hecate kid. Someone who was powerful enough. Rabbit Heart Gage: ''walks up to the Melinoe cabin with a messenger bag across his shoulder and knocks on the door'' Cassadee: ''Awoken by the knock, she stretches a bit, groaning groggily. She gets up from the couch and rubs her eyes to bit, then strides over to the door, opening it slowly, then winces at the sudden entrance of vibrant light. Ergh... ''She rubs her eyes a bit in an attempt to see Gage behind the blinding light '' '''Gage: '''Oh ummm hey ''he stands a bit nervously I umm don't think we've met, I'm Gage, he offers his hand to shake well I'm one of the animal spirits, dog guardian to be precise, and Hades needs me to go on this mission but umm well he suspects there's spirit/ghosty stuff at play, dog's are being murdered but their souls are also being taken, which is kinda hinky, but long story short he thinks I should bring a long a Melinoe kid just in case Cassadee: She blinks a few times, until she can see clearly Oooh....'' Mmmm, I'd go... If you'd like. I need to get out more nowadays anyway '''Gage: '''oh well sure that'd work, I mean if that's ok, but I didn't catch your name? ''after a layover in St Louis and a bunch of hours of flying they land in Los Angeles kCkkjkjiikkkkpedric/Lila